You left
by jennybunny
Summary: when Fang leaves in the 3rd book, Max is destroyed. after four years, how will his returning affect her? will she forgive him?
1. you left

_I do not own MR. if I did, I would be James Patterson, and clearly, I'm not. If I was I'd throw a party._

_Set when Fang leaves the Flock in the 3__rd__ book. Forget everything that came after that part, people. This is all Max POV, by the way._

….

"Max, I can't let the Flock suffer for what you're doing," Fang said with no emotion.

"And what is it I'm doing that's so poisonous, Fang? Not kicking my 7-year-old brother out to die? He's going to be dead soon anyway."

I walked up to him so I was right in his face. I remember when he used to be a skinny bean-pole and way shorter than me. Now I looked up into his black eyes at his face towering several inches above me.

"As I recall, I've been the one who's taken care of this Flock, Fang," I growled at him.

"You're just a kid, Max," he said softly. I clenched my jaw as he went on. "You can't do this. You can't protect the flock from that monster. He'll slit our throats while we sleep! I'm leaving, I'm sorry."

I fought back tears as my right-wing man betrayed me. "Go then," I spat at him. "I can protect my Flock just fine without you."

"I'm taking Gazzy and Iggy with me, the girls won't come, but Ig and Gazzy are backing me up on this one."

That was below the belt. I stood there, not saying anything. I could feel the tears rising now.

"I'll see you around, Max. or, maybe not," he said with sadness in his onyx eyes. "I'm sorry, but I've got to take one for the team. Just do me a favor, don't die."

With that he bent down and kissed my cheek.

I stared at him with betrayal and pain no doubt written all over my face. I backed up slowly. I turned and ran, unfurling my wings to take off into the hazy sky.

I wiped a tear from my eye.


	2. they're back

_I still don't own MR, that's all JP! Enjoy the next chapter!_

FOUR YEARS LATER

….

We touched down behind some bushes, peering at the small cabin. We were waiting for the people to leave before we totally broke in and crashed and ate all their food.

The boys were gone.

Ari was dead.

Nudge was loud.

And the family just peeled out in their little town car and we were inside the house after mere seconds of bobby-pinning the lock.

"Max, I really dunno if we should do this," Nudge babbled. "It kinda seems like stealing all of their food is stealing."

"It is stealing, sweetie. That's never stopped us before."

"Oh. yea," she said, and her face broke into a grin. "That's right!"

I rolled my eyes. "_Max?"_ I heard in my head.

"_Yea, sweetie?" _I replied in my head.

"_You're not going to like this." _She sounded worried.

"_What is it Ange?"_ I asked, now nervous myself. When angel gets freaked, it's usually a bad sign.

"_I think Fang's here."_

I began packing up, whirling around the room, yanking a blanket right out from underneath Total. I shoved Angel's consciousness out from my head so she wouldn't hear my unbroken string of profanities.

"Um, ow?" he said as he lay in a heap on the ugly carpet.

How could he be here? This big a world and he really has to show up at the secluded, deserted cabin in the middle of nowhere at the same time that the family he tore apart is there? Well doesn't that just suck rocks?

"Max, what're you doing?" Nudge asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"We're leaving," I snarled

"Why? I mean we just got here and stuff…" she trailed off when she saw the expression on my face. Silently, she got up and started packing.

When we made it outside, they were already there, about to walk in. Fang's face was incredulous as he saw us.

"Fly," I snapped at the girls and Total, even thought they were about to run and hug Gazzy and Iggy.

They did what I said, snapping open their wings and taking off into the night sky.

"Go inside, guys. I got this," I heard Fang said.

His face was different, now that I looked at it more closely. The smooth planes had hardened the angle of his jaw tighter. His eyes were the same though; black, expressionless, betraying.

The boys walked into the cabin without a word. It hurt my heart to see them walk once again away from me. Fang came very close to me, and I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. I saw his head snap to the side, but it didn't seem to faze his, he stared into my eyes intently.

"You stay away form me," I hissed at him. "Me and my Flock."

I whirled around and began to walk away without looking back. He caught my elbow and I spun towards him, yanking my arm back.

"Don't you ever touch me," I spit at him with all the venom in my voice I could manage.

"Max," he said in a low voice.

I didn't want to hear this. Whatever the hell he was going to say, he could save it. I'm not that girl. I snapped open my wings and took off.

_A/N- Stay tuned, people!_


	3. Forgiveness

_Once again, I do not own MR. If anyone told you I did, they're delusional. _

I landed on the ledge of a cave after checking in with Angel; making sure they were all right. I'd told her I needed a little time.

I made a fire and sat by it, my arms around my knees, crying silently at what had taken place. Why now? We were getting over not having them. Why had he shown up? It's been four years, for God's sake!

While I was thinking over everything, I heard the landing of someone, the flap of wings. Thinking it was Angel, or Nudge, or even Total, I wiped away my tears but stayed in my sitting position, closing my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, comforting me. This was not the right hand, though. It was rough and calloused, not like the girls' hands. Unbelievable, he had followed me?

I jumped up and backed away from him.

"Max," he said in a tired voice. I hoped I was the reason for his being so worn out.

"No." I said acidly. "Don't you even talk to me, Fang. Get the hell out of my life! We were fine without you! Just go!" I backed up against the cave wall, preparing myself for anything. Even if it was to hurt him.

He walked forward to be about a foot away from me. I couldn't stand this. I tried to get past him, but grabbed my wrist and dragged me back.

I slapped him again. And again, and again. Until he pinned my wrists above me with a grip like iron.

I was crying now. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Why, Fang? They waited for you. I waited for you! And now it's too late. We're over you, so just go crawl back into your hole!"

I could see I'd hurt him; too bad. He'd hurt me too.

"We were looking for you." Fang said.

"What?" I asked.

"We've been looking for you guys for three and a half years, Max. After half of a year we knew we couldn't survive without you. Not emotionally. You're part of us, Max. part of me. I should have never left."

His eyes were sad and I looked into them. I'd missed those eyes so much.

"Why did you then?" I asked in a small voice through my tears.

"I was mad, Max. You know that. Ari was here, and I couldn't trust him. Maybe you did, but just couldn't. I was the one, after all, who almost got killed by him."

I winced. He could tell the storm was over and let me go.

I slapped him again.

"Jesus, Max! Why the hell do you keep doing that?"

"That was for leaving in the first place." I said. I slid down into a sitting position with my arms around my knees again. I rested my head on my knees, looking down. I wanted him to go.

He crouched down so he was at my level almost. He gently tried prying my arms away from my knees. When that didn't work he tilted my chin up. I didn't look at him.

"I'm here now, Max." he whispered.

"How do I know that, Fang?" I said quietly. "How do I know you won't just up and leave again?"

"Because I'm telling you I won't." he said simply.

I looked at him and he kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his black hair, kissing him.

He wrapped his long, muscled arms around my waist and pulled back to look at me.

"I'm glad I finally found you," he said.

"Yea, me too," I replied and threw myself back into the kiss, tracing my tongue on his bottom lip.

He was surprised and pushed me farther against the wall, kissing me roughly, hungrily now. He kissed down my jaw and neck, pausing on my collarbone.

"I've waited for this." He breathed. "Dreamed about it."

"That makes two of us," I said shakily.

_Next chapter's up!_


	4. Amends orso to speak

I woke up with Fang's arms around me, the fire almost completely died out.

I grabbed his long shirt that was in the corner and threw it on. I pressed my lips to his ear.

"Fang, wake up." I murmured softly. He groaned and I smiled. "We have to find the Flock." I kissed his muscular chest several times until he opened his onyx eyes.

"Flock?" he muttered groggily.

"Yea, dude. Up and at 'em!"

He was up within a second and had his pants on in another second.

"Why are you wearing _my_ shirt?" he asked.

I blushed and took it off, throwing it at him while I found my clothes.

"I love you," he whispered as he came and brushed his lips gently across mine.

I flushed with pleasure.

"I know." I said and kissed him.

_Yay!!! It's done! I should throw a party! It was actually very hard to write, thank you very much! hope it met with the standards._


End file.
